


Pinks, Orange, and Sunset

by zeeeeeyuuum



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeeeeyuuum/pseuds/zeeeeeyuuum
Summary: & spencer understands too.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Pinks, Orange, and Sunset

Social gatherings weren't really Spencer's thing, people in general weren't his thing but the members of his team were an exception. 

It had been a slow week which was quite bizarre for the BAU unit. Penelope had taken to planning a team picnic at a nearby park that Jack had his soccer practices at. Her reasoning behind this picnic was to appreciate the calm the team had been given before they were back to catching murderers. Penelope said, "creepy psycho serial killers don't take time off, we have to enjoy this while we can!" And so the team was in. 

It was nice out on Saturday. They were in late June with sunny weather, the heat was present but it was nice, almost like a relaxing warmth. The grass was a sort of Sacramento shade of green and the color of Penelope's funky outdoors blankets were cool and vibrant. 

Spencer looked away from where Rossi talking to Hotch about soccer strategies, Henry's head rested in the crook of Spencer's neck meanwhile Spencer held the rest of the boy's body in his lap. Henry had been running around all day with Penelope, Jack, and Derek who was actually getting ready for his second soccer game of the day. Prentiss had agreed to play along with Will, Beth, and Jack. 

"Your arms aren't sore yet? You've had him in that same position for an hour already Spence .." JJ had her usual concerned motherly expression across her face, he gave a smile, "four year olds tend to nap for about two hours but I've noticed Henry needs only an hour and a half. I'm good here .. unless you want him?" "No no keep him as long as you want," JJ said jokingly. 

"Someone's going to have to keep Morgan and Prentiss from tearing each other apart," Rossi sighed and Hotch tilted his head. "It's just a friendly game of soccer .." Penelope snorted and Rossi shook his head, "we know that but do they?" All eyes went over to where Derek and Prentiss were making vicious bets. Hotch sighed, "you're right."

Both he and Rossi got up to go referee the soccer game, Spencer thought he could make out Jack asking his father if he was joining in by the way his lips moved as he spoke. 

"This is the part where we have girl talk but you're free to join in Reid," Garcia said as she ate some fruit. She tossed a grape in Spencer's mouth after he nodded and said, "okay."  
She and JJ began to talk about their upcoming girls night, they didn't know if they should hit the club or simply stay in and drink wine as they watched cheesy rom-cons. "What do you think Spence? Staying in sound better?" They already knew his answer but he appreciated the fact that they made him feel that his opinion was wanted and valued. 

"Staying in does sound better." "It's a girls night only but we'll make an exception for you Spence, we want all the details on you and Morgan." "We including Emily," Penelope smiled. 

Spencer blushed but agreed lightly, "oh uhm yeah okay." Truly he didn't mind attending their little girls night. Most men would feel emasculated to have even been invited but Spencer wasn't most men. He found it endearing and loved the fact being invited meant he was wanted. 

Agreeing to attend also avoided a fifteen minute conversation with Penelope in where she would explain to him why she absolutely needed to hear about his relationship between her 'ravishing, tall, dark and handsome chocolate thunder and adorable boy genius' in order to sleep at night. 

For the team he and Morgan had just gotten together but in reality they had been together for six months already. During those six months they had obviously wanted to tell the team about their relationship but it was new, they wanted to adjust in private before making anything public. 

Spencer didn't blame the girls for wanting to know everything, he was already used to their prying ways, especially Penelope.

"Look at that fine piece of a man," she sighed as she eyed Derek. He was sweating after ten minutes and thirteen seconds of the soccer game. He had removed his shirt before lifting up Jack and running around in celebration since the boy had just scored a goal. 

Spencer nodded in approval. Derek was one fine work of absolute art. It still stunned him to think that was his boyfriend.

The day continued to die down as the sun began to set. Henry woke up full of energy from his nap so he joined in on the soccer game and evened the teams out.

Spencer had wandered off from where the team's little picnic area to sit and think. He took in the smell of the grass and the way he could hear Henry's giggles from afar. Moments later he heard bursts of laughter coming from his team members and those sounds brought a fond smile to his lips. 

Spencer often marveled at the beauty of books or the complexity of science but when he looked up from the grass where small flowers had grown he was struck by the sun and its beauty as it lowered. He couldn't remember the last time he had watched a sunset from other than the small circular windows of the jet the team frequented. Never had Spencer taken in the way the sun seemed to color the sky with soft pinks and oranges.

"Mind if I sit here?" 

The sound of Derek's husky voice was as familiar to Spencer like the back of his hand was. He didn't bother to look away from the hypnotic sky and only said, "not at all." 

Derek didn't place any distance between the two of them as he sat down. Their shoulders were close and he rested a hand on Spencer's knee, "what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours hmm?" Derek's perceptiveness when it came to Spencer was flawless. The genius still wasn't used to the way Derek seemed to pay his full attention to him. Spencer didn't even understand it in the first place but he tended not to let his mind linger on it for too long. 

"Did you know the sun takes about two or three minutes to set?" "No I didn't," Derek confessed. "There hasn't been a moment in my life where my mind hasn't been running or coming up with a solution to a problem. In these two minutes and six seconds that I've been watching the sunset .. my mind has gone quiet." Derek hummed and looked at the scene in front of him, he didn't speak up because he knew Spencer still had more to say so he simply eyed the sky.

"Ya know Garcia is constantly putting up pictures of sunsets on Instachat .." Derek smiled softly. His boy was getting better with the whole technology thing but he wasn't quite familiar yet. "Instagram baby," he said softly after Spencer paused. 

"Right thank you. She's always putting pictures on Instagram of sunsets. I never understood why not just Garcia, but many other people seemed to be so caught with sunsets. I realized they weren't calculating an equation or going over stanzas of poetry in their head when they watched sunsets. It's beautiful. The sky and its colors, the sun and its light. It's beautiful and they were just taking in the beauty of the sunset .. right?" 

Spencer turned to finally look at Derek whose breath was stuck in his throat almost immediately once they locked eyes. The fading sunlight ran through Spencer's hair and seemed to hang onto every one of his curls which brought out the lightness that his usual dark brown hair hid. His face was free of the facial hair that would frame his dark pink pretty lips. His nose was just a little bit red meanwhile a blush was prominent on his high glowing cheekbones. 

Derek had given Spencer his infamous nickname pretty boy but not even then did he feel the nickname did Spencer's beauty justice. The sunset was beautiful but he was beautifully breathtaking.

"What? Is there chocolate on my face? Henry and Jack were feeding me chocolate ice cream earlier .." 

Derek smiled a soft smile. The type of smile he reserved for Spencer and Spencer only. It was one so fond and content.

"I want to spend the rest of my sunsets with you." 

And Spencer smiled his delicate little smile while the blush on his cheeks intensified. He used his pianist fingers to grab Derek's face and kissed him. Derek responded happily while his own calloused fingers wrapped around Spencer's waist, he pressed against his boyfriend's lips lovingly.

"Wanna spend the rest of my sunsets with you too Der," Spencer mumbled before resting his head of curls on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

The sun had nearly gone by now but rays of its light were still shining as if they were bidding their goodbye to Spencer. He watched them fade as an overwhelming warmth of contentment filled him while Derek held him tightly. 

John Ruskin once said, 'nature is painting for us, day after day, pictures of infinite beauty if only we have the eyes to see them.' Spencer could not only understand the beauty of the sunset but he could also feel the beauty of the love he shared with the man right next to him. 

And later when he saw the picture that Garcia posted on Instagram of him and Derek watching the eye opening sunset, Spencer understood it then too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick concept that came into mind, I hope you all enjoyed :).


End file.
